Once, Twice, SOLD!
by RebelWolf
Summary: Capsule Corporation is holding its annual charity/fund raising event. Will Trunks survive the ordeal? Takes place 2 years after GT.
1. Default Chapter

usual disclaimers apply

**Once, Twice, SOLD! (1)**

Trunks struggled with his tie as his cufflinks dropped from his grasp. Exasperated, he sighed and ignored his fidgeting with the tie in order to retrieve his runaway cufflinks.

"Trunks, relax. It's just one night. It's the largest fund raiser Capsule Corporation has. Every eligible male employee with a bit of looks and rank is participating this evening. You are of course, the main event." his mother said desperately trying to console her nervous son and feeling a touch of pride in her own son's status.

"You said that last year too and look at the mess you threw me into."

"How was I supposed to know that she was not exactly a she. Just think of how much you had brought in to charity. Just the amount from you alone, built that new facility for Western Capital's homeless and needy. This year, you have a chance to help the schools. With government cutbacks, their funding has been sacked. Only corporate funds can help in the education of our future leaders. "

"Spare me the lecture mom. I know it's for a good cause, but why don't you auction your own self off?"

"Vegeta would kill. Besides, I'm not half the catch you are."

"And that's your excuse?"

"A handsome, wealthy bachelor who's the president of the most powerful corporation on our entire world. I stand by my reasons Trunks."

"Flattering me doesn't help matters."

"If you were married, we'd have to fund these things the boring way."

"Oh, now you're going to play _that_ card again." Trunks huffed as his finally perfected his tie and attached his cufflinks.

"You know how it is honey."

"I can't believe you throw your only son into that pack of wolves like this."

"I can't help it if my little Trunks is such a hot stud."

"You're using me. Treating me like a piece of meat."

"Am not. I'm bragging about my son's looks and abilities not to mention intellect and skill."

"Yeah, right."

"Do it for the children Trunks."

In the distance, Trunks suddenly heard his name called. It was time.

"I still can't believe you're making me do this."

"Suck it up and enjoy it Trunks." Bulma commanded with a hint of laughter as she pushed her reluctant son from the backstage and towards the main stage. As he reached the curtain edge, Bulma straightened his tux and slappped him on the back.

"AND HERE HE IS LADIES! THE HOTTEST, HANDSOMEST, SEXIEST, MOST POWERFUL BACHELOR ALIVE. TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS, THE PRESIDENT OF CAPSULE CORPORATION!"

Trunks inhaled deeply as he confidently strode onto the stage to stand beside the announcer. The crowd would never see anything other than a confident, professional, dashing corporate leader. He had an image to maintain, despite the cold sweat forming under his collar. With his sensitive saiyan hearing, he could hear his mother in the background. "My little Trunks is such a hottie." He would get her back for all those phrases someday.

Once across the stage, Trunks smiled warmly and shook the hand of the grateful female announcer. Even she was wowed by his image. This man was perfect and yet, at age 30, still a bachelor. No one knew why, not even his mother. With nearly every female and even some males interested in this corporate phenom who was a golden warrior as well, Mrs. Right had to have made herself known at least once to this grade A hunk of a man or would soon. But for one night, some lucky (and rather wealthy) female (or male) would have an exclusive date with the most eligible bachelor alive.

"OKAY LADIES, THE BIDDING STARTS AT ONE THOUSAND ZENI ! "

Immediately hands with paddles flew up in a flurry. Shouts of bids shattered silence and even some females attacked others who dared to outbid them. It wasn't pretty, but the amounts of zeni were flying faster than a starving super saiyan to a banquet feast.

Trunks was amazed at the spectacle before him. He was humble and modest, yet, even he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride and ego. He was still a hot-blooded male afterall. Still, a small blush crept across his cheeks and bridge of his nose. He wondered what they all saw in him. Did they even care what he was like on the inside or was it purely superficial, that his looks and money were the only attributes doing the talking? Perhaps that was why he was still single afterall?

The bidding continued to soar on the wings of a zeni laden eagle. The announcer's arm was flailing about trying to pinpoint each desperate bidder.

After about ten minutes of hostile bidding, the announcer began to assume control once again.

"2 million zeni, going once..."

"2.5 MILLION ZENI!!!"

"2.5, anyone going 3?"

"3 MILLION ZENI!!!"

"3 million zeni, going twice..."

"3.5!!!"

"4!!!"

"SOLD FOR 4 MILLION ZENI!!!!" the announcer yelled as she slammed down her gavel and winked at the young corporate president.

Trunks nodded solemly then turned to gaze out into the crowd as he tried to pinpoint the lucky bidder. His heart thumped nervously. The bachelor auction he faced just one year ago turned out to be a female gone bad. In fact, the she was a he, but of course, he didn't know that until it was almost too late. This year, he vowed he would use his saiyan sense of smell to try to decipher sex before he embarrassed himself again. It had taken him over two weeks of silence agianst his mother to get over that little experience. If it happend again, he swore he'd never speak to her again, no matter how much it hurt both of them.

Unfortunately for the corporate saiyan, the winning bidder was engulfed in a swarm of sobbing losing bidders. He couldn't see her and it was now time for him to depart behind the curtain. With a subtle smirk and wave, Trunks exited stage left. He would find out who the mystery winner was in roughly an hour.

Meanwhile, the winning bidder had to weave through the sobbing, angry mob of losers to get to the cashier to make the payment. Nonetheless, it was a exciting and breathtaking to think about a night out, alone, with the sexiest, eligible man alive. Now, only one hurdle remained and it wasn't the sobbing losing bidders nor the huge sum of money to be paid.

"How could you! You KNEW I wanted him!" a wailing voice threw out above the other whining losers.

The winning bidder simply continued onward, pride obviously developing within.

Upon reaching the cashier in the small office at the side of the room, the bidder quickly pulled out a money case and supplied the large sum of zeni for payment.

"Congratulations. I hope you enjoy your evening with the most eligible bachelor on the planet." the cashier replied with a hint of envy to her voice.

"I'm sure it will be an eventful evening."

"Take care of Mr. Briefs. We need him back for work tomorrow." the cashier commented with a chuckle. She was, afterall, his personal secretary and dealt with one too many cover-ups when their president opted for an unannounced and often spontaneous day off via his office window.

"Oh he'll make it to work, but what condition he's is still to be determined." the winner returned with a laugh and a wink.

Backstage Trunks was once again fiddling with his collar.

"Mom, I don't know who won. I couldn't see through that mob of females."

"Well then I guess it'll be like a blind date then." Bulma said as she helped her son readjust his collar.

"Great...just great. When was it that I wronged you mother?" Trunks muttered as he prepared for his evening with the unknown, lucky bidder.

"And remember, someday I'd love to hold and play with grandchildren." Bulma replied, completely ignoring her son's inquiry.

Trunks growled. He was going to get little support or encouragement from his oh so loving mother.

_to be continued..._


	2. Once, Twice, SOLD 2

usual disclaimers apply

Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to get this out. I stop writing when I'm stressed, busy, and/or depressed. This past month has been all of that and more.

**Once, Twice, SOLD! (2)**

For Trunks, the minutes ticked away extremely rapidly. His mother told him to change out of the tuxedo jacket and place a black casual jacket on. In reality, Trunks felt as if he were being prepared to go to a funeral...his funeral.

"It's not going to be that bad son."

"Then YOU go on this date in my place, mother."

"Sarcasm has never gotten you very far Trunks."

"No, but at least it gives me the satisfaction of knowing I got the point across."

"Oh just relax! Geesh Trunks, you're going send yourself to an early grave with emotions like that."

*If only you knew mother-dearest.* Trunks thought.

Elsewhere, the winning bidder was being followed. Once in the hallway, away from the ballroom where the auction took place, the winner was confronted.

"How could you?" It was the one who had voiced aloud earlier in the ballroom.

"What are you worried about?"

"You're such a traitor."

"I am not. I did this for charity. Nothing's going to happen. It's just a night with friends. Besides, I need information from him. That's all."

"Who gave you the money eh?"

"Actually, it's money I've had. I'm thankful of all the stock shares Bulma and later Trunks have given me over the years. I cashed some of them in."

"You're so cruel. Why can't you give him to me for tonight?"

"You're still too young. Your father wouldn't approve, especially knowing how much you like him. You're a bundle of hormones."

"So!"

"So, it's not Trunks your dad's worried about. It's you. The way you scheme, Trunks could very well be duped by some creative plot you come up with. I wouldn't be surprised to see you try to _seduce_ him. "

"He's not that gullible and I would _never!_"

"Never? Ah,but he is that much of a gentleman. He actually listens and obeys women. Bulma taught him well."

Pan pouted. She couldn't believe she was ousted by her grandmother! The she thought about a previous statement that had been made. "What information do you need from him that you couldn't get during some visit to the Briefs or them to us?"

"Because when we visit, Trunks is always around Goten or you. I need to speak with him alone. This is the perfect opportunity."

"There's things called telephones."

"Pan, you sound so much like your father when he was a boy. It usually got him into trouble or some punishment courtesy of me."

"I'm used to trouble."

"I know. That's what I'm afraid of. Oh look! There's your mother. She's motioning for you to join her."

"Fine. But grandma, just know that I'm still mad at you."

"Pan, in another year or two you will be able to bid on him. I doubt your overprotective parents would have allowed you on a date even if you won him tonight."

"I'm still mad at you." Pan said with a hmph before departing to rendevous with her mother.

A bit later...

Trunks awaited his date in the limo. This would be where he met her for the first time. Little did he know that he already knew her. In fact, many years ago, she used to change this handsome man's diapers!

Soon he could hear commotion outside of the car. All he could see out the darkly tinted window from his seated position was a beautiful dress that flattered nice curves at the waist and a pair of beautifully toned legs. Perhaps this wasn't so bad afterall. Feeling a resurgence of confidence, Trunks placed his dark shades back on his face and assumed a calm, relaxed sitting position with an arm graced across the top of the seat.

The woman then entered. Trunks had already began his cool, laid-back behavior, one many ladies were charmed with. That is until is was shattered by recognition.

"Oh come now Trunks, I doubt I'll fall for that routine. I've seen it too many times from you AND from my youngest son."

"Ch--ChiChi!?"

"Last time I checked that was my name."

"But, why are you here?"

"I happen to be the winning bidder you lucky stud you."

For some reason Trunks wasn't impressed.

"Why?" was all Trunks could say as his nerves jumped tenfold. His brain was racing with possibilities, from simple to obscene.

"Am I going to get what I paid for or are you going to sit there with sweaty palms and a cold sweat?"

"No ma'am. Uh, driver, to the restaurant please." Trunks spat out quickly as the driver snickered to himself before putting the car into drive and checking for oncoming traffic.

The ride to the restaurant was in complete silence aside from a snicker from the driver. Oh how Trunks would remember that the next time employee performance appraisals passed by his desk.

Upon reaching the restaurant, the driver opened the doors for both occupants. The restaurant was in the swanky, affluent portion of Western Capital...a part ChiChi rarely saw...if ever.

A small private room, with a small private table. ChiChi was slightly taken aback by Trunks' popularity. Sure she knew he was popular, but didn't quite realize he was THAT popular. Ah, the perks of being the most powerful and most eligible bachelor on the planet! She now saw a bit of why Trunks chose to remain single. This was the life!

ChiChi, following traditional protocol,(much to Trunks' dismay) allowed the man to do all the ordering. So, Trunks had to order for both of them. He chose a dish he knew would appeal to this powerful, elderly woman...large grilled tuna steaks, filet mignon, and the natural helpings of home grown corn and potatoes. A salad and soup lead the meal and a beautiful cheesecake lined with strawberries ended it.

During the meal, ChiChi was quick to compliment the chef on how delicate he managed to get the tuna steaks. ChiChi knew her fish well. She also saw exactly how a saiyan curbed one's appetite in public. She almost felt sorry for Trunks. He had to do this so often and deny his nature to wolf down a entire's menu's worth of food. No wonder Trunks and her sons, Gohan and Goten were so lanky thin...they starved themselves in public!

ChiChi had to get down to business however.

"Trunks dear?"

"Eh?"

"Have you spoken with my Goten lately?"

"We spoke about four days ago, why?"

"Has he said anything about his uh, current girlfriend?"

*Was his current girlfriend Parisu, or had she dumped him...* Trunks thought as he tried desperately to figure out which girl ChiChi was referring to. "Current girlfriend? What do you mean?"

"Parisu. Has he talked to you about that girl?"

*Whew...it's still Parisu* Trunks thought with a subtle sigh of relief. "Well, a little. What do you wish to know?"

"She's a city-woman right?"

"Uh, I guess...if suburbs are considered 'city'. She's rich--just like Videl. Parisu's just a bit more naive and ignorant than Videl and certainly can't fight. But she makes Goten look as smart as Gohan. I've never seen Goten show so much responsibility than when he's with her." *Why am I selling Parisu to ChiChi? That's Goten's task.*

ChiChi sipped her tea slowly, all the while eyeing the young man sitting across from her. Like her sons, she could read through Trunks via his eyes and facial expressions. It sent shivers through even the strongest of saiyan warriors. Perhaps it was one of ChiChi's 'mystical' powers Gohan often joked about. She saw truth on what Trunks said about Parisu and Goten. But there was something more in his eyes...perhaps longing?

"And why is such a fine young man such as yourself still available at this stage in your life?" 

Trunks nearly spat his coffee across the table. Leave it to ChiChi to get down to bare bones. She and his mother must have been talking prior to this little shindig.

"Mrs. ChiChi, I honestly don't know. Perhaps the right woman hasn't shown herself to me yet. I don't believe in forcing it. If you're not looking, odds are you'll bump right into it."

ChiChi stared at him quietly and impassively for what seemed like an eternity. "I think you already have." she said slowly and calmly. 

Trunks didn't firmly understand so ChiChi continued. "Sometimes what you are seeking is right in front of your face, in the most obvious place, Trunks."

For an instant Trunks' ego got the best of him and he thought ChiChi may have been thinking about him for herself. With Goku gone forever...hey, it was a possibility. But, Trunks shrugged it off. There was no way in hell that ChiChi would break her loyalty to her dear Goku, even if he was now deceased permanently. No, ChiChi had to be talking about somebody else.

ChiChi smiled gently. "You're pondering that one aren't you? All that genius intellect of yours and it still hasn't smacked you in the face yet hmm?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. ChiChi. I don't exactly follow. "

"Maybe it's not fated to happen yet...but it will." ChiChi muttered with a small chuckle that sent shivers down Trunks' spine. The way she said it sounded as if she had doomed his heart already.

"Anyway Trunks, I've said enough already. I was mainly concerned about my Goten, but you're like a son to me as well. So, I'm concerned about you too. My Gohan found true love so early in his life. I guess I was hoping the same for you and my Goten. It's funny how both of you, being so close and all, share similar fates and destinies and yet come from two very different bloodlines and upbringing."

Trunks didn't say anything. ChiChi's eerie wisdom was scaring him. He popped another potato bit in his mouth before realizing he could safely change the subject.

"Goten's in love with Parisu. He's even been asking me pointers on how he should propose to her and if he could borrow money from me to get her a ring."

ChiChi's face was already hovering over Trunks before he could finish the sentence. "Really? Are you sure?"

Trunks nodded. 

"No offense to you, but why would he ask you for pointers when you're not even dating?"

Trunks coudln't help but feel slightly offended. "Just because I don't date, doesn't mean I don't know how to court a lady."

"I'm sorry Trunks, that came out wrong. I don't doubt your abilities, and you've taught Goten much through the years...both good and bad, but it just comes off as odd to me."

Silence followed as they both finished their dinners. The enticing cheesecake was next to be served. Like Goten, Trunks had a weak spot for sweets. It just wasn't quite as bad, but it was evident nonetheless. ChiChi giggled. The look on Trunks' face as the cheesecake was placed on their table was comical. He looked like a dog who just had a dripping with juices, hot steak placed in front of its nose.

Unlike Goten however, Trunks served her the first piece. Then of course, like a typical saiyan, took the rest for himself.

"So, what do you think about Pan?" ChiChi blurted, breaking the silence with the piercing question.

A strawberry flew out of Trunks' mouth and smacked the wall behind ChiChi.

"You know, Gohan had that same reaction with rice when I asked him if he was marrying Videl." 

Trunks chewed carefully to avoid choking on the other two strawberries that were still in his mouth. He didn't want to choke. Once swallowed, he answered.

"Pan?"

"Oh c'mon Trunks, you're no good with the ignorant, dumb look. It only works on Sons. You are aware of how Pan feels about you right?"

*How Pan feels about me?* "Feels about me? As a friend right?"

"Oh now Trunks, I dare say she thinks you more than a friend now." ChiChi said coyly. 

*More than a friend...oh boy...this one's complicated...I'm never even thought about it.* "Oh really?"

"Well, I can see you obviously haven't thought about her in the same way. Perhaps you will now. I let you sleep on that one. Now, I really must be going. I have to get back and help Videl with the dishes and finish the laundry. There's never a break on our day with saiyans about the houses." ChiChi replied as she stood. 

Trunks did the same and escorted her back to the limo. As the limo drove them to the Briefs residence, they sat in silence. Trunks' mind was racing with all the things ChiChi had given him to think about. It was like a homework assignment gone bad. 

The limo soon pulled into the Briefs residence and Gohan was there to pick her up. Pan was with him. Before ChiChi exited the limo, she gave Trunks a sweet peck on the cheek. 

"Now that date wasn't all that bad now was it?" ChiChi said before departing. 

Trunks simply sat in the limo and stared at Pan...his eyes saw her a little differently now that his brain had new information within it. Words like destiny, fate, and love shared his brain with the same word...Pan. Yes, Trunks' little devil and angel were going to have to duke this one out on his shoulders as his mind pondered the possibilities. As he exited the limo, he waved to the trio of Sons then disappeared inside the home. His stomach was full, his brain was full, and he had to get up and go to work the next day and deal with the taunts and jeers about his night out. Worse yet, the countdown for next year's bachelor auction had already begun.

Pan looked at her grandmother with a pout. "Next year grandma, I swear, I WILL win the bid for Trunks!" she said sternly before following her father to the aircar.

the end. 


End file.
